


Domestic Kiss

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, hhhhhhh I’m trash, my gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: A domestic au in which Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk are all roomies, with implication that Keith and Lance have talked in the past about dating and decided against it.





	Domestic Kiss

He was laughing in the kitchen, and Lance couldn’t breath. Because shit,  _ shit _ , this wasn’t a stupid crush and it wouldn’t go away. And honestly, it didn’t matter that they had talked about it a few months ago when Pidge told him Keith was crushing on him. 

 

It didn’t matter that he told himself he couldn’t date one of his best friends. That he and Keith had decided, together, that it wouldn’t be good for any of them. 

 

Because he  _ wanted to _ , so fucking badly. 

 

Keith laughed again from the kitchen as Hunk corrected Pidge on the way she was making egg rolls for what had to be the tenth time. Pidge, it seemed, was either spending an hour on perfect right angles, or throwing food onto the egg roll wrapper and calling it a day. 

 

They were having cheesesteak egg rolls for dinner, and Lance was definitely here for it. He smiled into his book, listening to his best friends bickering in the sunlit kitchen. 

 

Hunk was still complaining about not being adjusted to the new kitchen, while Pidge was bitching about there not being enough outlets to charge everything in one room, but they had only been in this apartment for a month, and Lance loved it with all his heart. 

 

He tuned them out for a moment, content to hear them joke in the background. 

 

It was only when he heard Keith, laughing so hard he was wheezing, that Lance stood up, not even fully conscious of his movement. Keith didn’t laugh enough, he thought, and if he was happy, then Lance wanted to be in the kitchen, even if Hunk had effectively banned him until dinner was ready. 

 

Before he knew why he was moving or where, he was standing in front of Keith, who was sitting on a counter, pointing at veggies and giving orders. 

 

“Lance, is everything ok?”   
  


He took another step forward, closer than his self control allowed for. 

 

Keith watching him so carefully, like he was an equation to solve or a riddle to puzzle out. 

 

He didn’t have the right words. So he just smiled, just a little. Keith would understand anyway. “Please? I’m sorry.” 

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

“Yeah?”   
  


He nodded again. “I’m sorry too.” 

 

And before Lance could answer, Keith looped his arms over Lance’s shoulders and kissed him. Not caring that their two best friends were watching. Not caring that they had said weeks ago - months ago - that this was a bad idea, that  **they** were a bad idea. Keith kissed him, and everything else stopped mattering. 

 

Lance’s hand found Keith’s waist, the other cradling his neck. Slowly, he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. 

 

Neither spoke for a moment, grinning too much to form words. 

 

It was Pidge who broke the silence, with a slow, sarcastic clap. “It’s about goddamn time.” 

 

Lance laughed softly. “Shut it.” 

 

Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he had been about to say was cut off as he squeaked out an alarmed, “Pidge!!!”

 

“What? What could possibly be more pressing than the fact that these two idiots just made out in front of us?”

 

“Pidge, that is not how you’re supposed to do that.” 

 

She just flipped him off. “Great. My eggroll. If it’s so important, I’ll eat this one, then.” 

 

“It literally won’t survive being cooked.” Hunk shook his head, flashing a mock scowl. 

 

“Fine.” Before anyone could stop her, Pidge shoved the entire - still uncooked - egg roll in her mouth. The entire kitchen froze as she chewed, and watched her swallow. 

 

“Well, how was  _ that _ ?” Lance’s drawl was thick with sarcasm. 

 

Pidge shuddered. “Awful, but if that’s what it takes to be a petty  **god** , then I’m willing to deal with it.” 

 

Hunk sighed. “You’re banned from the kitchen. Go play with your robot, you little heathen.”

 

Pidge smiled, flashed him finger guns, and walked away. 

 

“Why do we put up with her, again?” Even as he rolled his eyes, though, Keith was smiling. 

 

Lance just shrugged. “She was your friend first, babe.” 

 

“Babe?”

 

Hunk made an excuse to leave the room. 

 

Lance ignored him quite pointedly. “Do you not like it?”

 

Keith offered him a smile, the sort of slow, soft smile that Lance had never seen on his face before. “I love it. Babe.”

 

And when Lance kissed him, they both wondered why it had taken this long, because, for once, Pidge was right. 

 

_ It was about goddamn time.  _


End file.
